I saw an angel
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Sa vie basculle, à l'instar de son coeur, lorsqu'il le voit pour la première fois. UA, slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : I saw an angel

**Genre** : Romance, un peu de yaoi. Song fic avec la magnifique chanson de James Blunt, _You're beautiful_ dont j'ai un peu changé les paroles.

**Pairing** : K

**Couple** : ah ah.

**NDLA** : Os qui, finalement, n'en restera peut-être pas un longtemps, tout dépendant de vos commentaires. Je me sens délicieusement inspirée… ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I saw an angel**

_My life is brilliant_

Je sortais du métro, la tête en compote et les yeux rougis de sommeil. Je n'avais pas quitté le bureau depuis plus de 24 heures à cause d'un stupide colloque qui, finalement, avait été d'une pitrerie effroyable. Jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre qui affichait 16 heures passées, je gromelais dans mon début de barbe en ne regardant pas trop où je me dirigeais, me fiant à mon instinct et à mon radar intérieur.

Je ne rêvais que de mon lit, image plus qu'intéressante qui me faisait soupirer d'envie. Ma malette à la main, je me faufilais habilement dans la foule compacte.

Et puis je l'ai vu.

_My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure_

Je ne croyais pas aux histoires de coup de foudre et de papillons dans l'estomac dont raffolaient tellement quelques unes de mes copines. J'avais toujours trouvé les concepts d'amour dont on nous harassait dépassés, voire totalement faux.

Mais... mon ventre s'est serré et j'ai rallenti le pas pour finalement stopper tout mouvement, me faisant injectiver au passage par une vieille femme irascible à souhait n'appréciant guère que je lui barre le chemin. Je ne l'entendais pas. Je ne la voyais pas.

Il n'y avait que lui.

_He smiled at me on the subway  
He was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan_

Peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en le voyant simplement sourire ? Je vous aurais dit non, avant ce jour. Avant que je ne vois ces délicieuses lèvres esquisser une moue boudeuse, puis un resplendissant sourire qui me laissa coi.

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser et je me foutais bien, à ce moment-là, que ce ne fut nullement à moi que cet homme souriait. Il était accompagné d'un grand noir qui babillait sans cesse.

Mon ange était blond. Pas platine comme ces mannequins qui tapissent les murs de la chambre de la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami. Blond. Comme ces enfants dont on dirait presque que leurs cheveux sont blancs, couleur de lune. Des traits doux, un nez fin, légèrement pointu, et des lèvres pleines et qui me semblaient, même à quelques mètres de distance, comme le plus savoureux des plats.

_(chorus)_  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you_

Les gens se bousculaient pour accèder à la rampe de métro, pour arriver en temps à un quelconque endroit.

Est-ce que... est-ce que vous avez déjà senti vos organes se tordre autant ?

_Yeah, he caught my eye,  
As I walked on by  
He could see from my face that I was,  
fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see him again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

Et puis il a tourné les yeux vers moi et a accroché les miens. Je désespérais de voir leur couleur car il était trop loin. Je l'ai senti interloqué de me voir le fixer ainsi. Mais je n'avais rien d'un obsédé notoire dans mon costume trois pièces un peu chiffonné et mon regard trop tendre. Pour moi, le véritable danger, c'était la distance trop grande qui nous séparait.

C'est là qu'il m'a sourit.

_(chorus)  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful  
You're beautiful it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

_(La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la, Laaah)_

Je n'ai rien du grand romantique qui attend l'amour pour combler son existence. Même que jusqu'alors, je n'y avais jamais trop cru. Je ricanais aux histoires de tourteraux passionnés, je levais les yeux au ciel aux baisers torides et publics et je ne m'empêchais pas de critiquer les trop grande attentes de mes amis face à ce sentiment que je considérait comme débile.

Hermione se serait bien moquée de moi si elle m'avait vu à ce moment précis. Sourire bêtement, les yeux perdus dans ceux d'un parfait inconnu.

Il m'a sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans un taxi qu'avait appelé son copain.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on his face  
When he thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you_

J'ai regardé le véhicule s'éloigner et mêler à la masse de voitures. Mon ange n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui s'amenuisait alors que la cacophonie du monde m'entourrant me revenait soudain de plein fouet. Un enfant qui courait m'écrasa le pied et je fus de retour dans la réalité.

Une ébauche de sourire trembla sur mes lèvres. Je ne le reverais sûrement jamais. Londres était immense. Il fallait être fou pour espèrer...

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et ai rassuré ma prise sur la poignée de ma malette. Mes mains étaient moites. Mon coeur battait trop vite. Trop fort.

J'ai à mon tour helé un taxi, caressant une dernière fois du regard l'endroit où j'avais aperçu un ange.

Fin ( Je crois )


	2. My life is brillant

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews et, de toute façon, je crois que ce n'est plus permis réellement sur ce site. Enfin, sachez seulement que chacune d'elle m'a emplie de joie. J'en avais besoin, ces derniers temps. Merci. Voilà la suite que plusieurs demandaient. J'essaie d'écrire ces temps-ci mais ca n'avance pas beaucoup. Les examens, vous savez... J'ai hâte aux vacances et je doute d'être la seule !

Merci encore et bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**_My life is brillant_**

J'abaissai le miroir dissimulé dans le plafonnier et jetai un énième coup d'oeil à mon reflet. Costume noir impeccable et chemise menthe. La vendeuse de la boutique avait dit que ça faisait ressortir mes yeux et était du plus bel effet. J'avais sorti mon carnet de chèques en acquiesçant machinalement. Je me moquais de la couleur de ce que je portais. Mais d'après certain, une bonne allure pouvait influencer le jugement de l'interlocuteur. Je pouvais difficilement cracher sur un point qui pouvait jouer en ma faveur.

Ma peau était hâlée bien que je ne prenne jamais de vacances au soleil. La plupart de mes conseillers, de même que leurs assistantes ou secrétaires, pensaient que j'allais au salon de bronzage. Je rétorquais à leurs questions que je n'avais pas le temps pour des platitudes de ce genre.

Et c'était vrai.

Comme toujours, j'avais passé une heure sur ma coiffure. Le résultat ne transparaissait nullement. J'avais l'air de sortir du lit et mes yeux cernés ne portaient pas à croire le contraire. Ces derniers temps, je carburais au café, passant la majeure partie de la nuit, lorsque je rentrais chez moi, à lire des dossiers absolument ennuyants mais essentiels. La firme que je dirigeais était sur une grosse affaire et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout faire foirer par une méconnaissance du projets.

Je resserrai machinalement le noeud de ma cravate pour finalement l'enlever et la lancer sur le siège de la limousine. Assise devant moi, mon associée me jeta un coup d'oeil amusé.

- Détends-toi un peu, Harry.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, Gin', grommelai-je en rangeant le miroir et en saisissant le verre de bourbon qui traînait dans un socle intégré à ma portière. Le conseil me tuera si manque mon coup.

- Tu ne manqueras rien du tout, d'accord ? fit-elle.

Dans son tailleur gris anthracite, elle était absolument magnifique. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés étaient lâches sur ses épaules et leurs ondulations avaient quelque chose de sensuel. Elle ne manquerait pas d'attirer les regards des hommes ce soir. Le charme et la détermination. La femme parfaite, à bien des égards. Le genre de femme qui vous ensorcelle et vous faisait sourire idiotement pour un rien seulement lorsqu'elle adressait un signe quelconque. Nous avions été fiancés, quelques années plus tôt. J'avais cru l'aimer. J'avais voulu le faire.

Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

Elle se pencha vers moi, me confisqua l'alcool et prit mes mains dans les siennes, me souriant gentiment.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire et tu le feras bien, reprit-elle d'un ton sûr. Tu es le meilleur. Tu n'as plus à faire tes preuves.

Je lui souris pour la remercier. Elle avait raison, après tout. Je dirigeais cette compagnie depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. J'avais à peine 18 ans lorsque j'avais fait valoir mes droits sur le groupe que présidait pour l'instant un conseil d'administration trop véreux à mon goût. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de vivre dans le luxe alors que l'entreprise qu'avaient mise sur pied toute une lignée de Potter avant moi devenait de plus en plus louche. Je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre pour des bêtises la seule véritable chose qu'il me restait de mes parents.

J'avais passé mon enfance chez la soeur de ma mère, une femme crapuleuse qui m'avait, selon ses dires, sorti du pétrin alors qu'on allait m'envoyer à l'orphelinat lorsque mes parents, des chômeurs aussi pitoyables que moi, avaient péri dans un bête accident de voiture. Pendant dix ans, j'ai vécu l'enfer avec eux. Et puis le jour de mes onze ans, un vieil homme était venu toquer à la porte du 4, Privet Drive, avec des papiers stipulants que je devais le suivre avec toutes mes affaires.

À l'époque, je n'avais pas compris la soudaine véhémence de ma tante qui criait, voire hurlait, que jamais je ne quitterais cette maison maudite parce que je faisais partie de leur famille, maintenant. Dumbledore, qui se disait l'avocat londonien de mes défunts parents, m'avait alors demandé si je préférais rester avec les Dursley. Il m'offrait le choix.

Et je suis parti avec lui, ma main se perdant dans la sienne et un petit sac contenant mes maigres effets personnels dans l'autre.

Il m'avait alors appris que mes parents avaient été assassinés des années plus tôt par un dangereux criminel à l'esprit dérangé par d'étranges idéaux.

Et puis qu'à ma majorité, j'hériterais d'une fortune estimée à plusieurs milliards de dollars. Surprise.

J'étais jeune et je ne comprenais pas trop toutes ces choses nouvelles qui m'arrivaient. On m'a fait entrer dans un collège réputé. Avec le temps, j'ai compris le pourquoi de la crise de tante Pétunia ; depuis mon arrivée sous son toit, son mari et elle s'étaient personnellement chargés des savoureux chèques qui arrivaient à chaque fin de mois. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas perdre leur petit gagne-pain.

Je sais qu'Albus leur a intenté un procès qui n'a duré que quelques jours et qu'il a gagné. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'eux par la suite.

À Poudlard, ma nouvelle école, je me suis fait des amis, dont les Weasley avec qui je m'entendais très bien, ainsi que Hermione Granger, ma conseillère actuelle. Son mari, Ron, est désormais gardien pour une équipe de soccer professionnelle. Je les invite régulièrement à déjeuner pour entretenir notre amitié. Ginny, la plus jeune soeur de Ron, était également restée auprès de moi après la fin de sa scolarité. Plus jeune d'un an, elle était extrêmement brillante et j'en avais fait ma plus proche collaboratrice. Sa famille pensait très probablement que nous allions nous marier très prochainement. Nous avions préféré les laisser penser ce qu'ils voulaient même si les plans avaient légèrement changés. Entre elle et moi, il n'y avait plus qu'une franche amitié. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Tu es pensif, chéri, dit-elle alors qu'elle feuilletait un magazine de mode reconnu. Tu penses encore à ton 'ange' ?

Je rougis légèrement, regrettant de plus en plus de lui avoir parlé de l'inconnu que j'avais croisé quelques semaines plus tôt. J'avais pensé qu'elle lâcherait l'affaire après quelques temps mais c'était mal connaître Ginny.

- Gin'...

- Oh, 'Ry, tu es si ennuyant depuis quelques temps. Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas envoyé en l'air, uh ?

J'_adorais_ sa franchise.

- Regarde-toi, trésor, continua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil critique dans ma direction. Tu as l'air si coincé.

- Désolé de ne pas être un clown, Ginny.

- Sérieusement, Harry, tu devrais sortir, de temps à autre. Connaître des gens, tu sais. Ça te permettrait d'évacuer. Tu te retiens tellement que tu en es maintenant à fantasmer sur des inconnus que tu croises.

Je lui lançai une insulte qu'elle ignora.

- Trouves-toi un mec, Harry, dit-elle encore. Un gentil garçon ou un bad boy, selon tes goûts. De te savoir gay découragera peut-être ma mère et mes belles-soeurs de vouloir sans cesse m'amener choisir le tissu de ma robe de mariée.

Elle me lança un regard qui en disait long sur son agacement face à la situation et se replongea dans sa lecture. J'appuyai ma tête contre le siège et contemplai les rues de la capitale britannique qui défilaient par la fenêtre de la voiture luxueuse. Les façades des commerces brillaient de mille feux.

''Juste quelques heures '' me redis-je pour me donner un peu de courage. Ensuite, je pourrais rejoindre mon appartement et me reposer.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant déjà la migraine poindre.

* * *

J'avais toujours détesté ces soirées longues et ennuyantes à mourir où l'on soit se parer richement et élégamment dans le but de satisfaire les photographes de la presse ou les caméramans. Je n'étais pas homme à aimer les mondanités. Ginny savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir et, alors que nous sortions de la limousine pour faire face aux vautours, elle agrippa mon bras, le serrant fortement. Comme si j'allais m'enfuir en courant.

Bon, sérieusement, peut-être avais-je envisagé cette idée quelques fois de par le passé. Mais pas ce soir.

Plus qu'une stupide parade d'hypocrites bedonnants, je devais discuter affaires avec mes prochains associés pour une histoire de fusion. Une de plus. Mon 'empire', comme disait les médias, ne cessait de croître. Et mon moral de décroître.

Oh, j'avais mon travail. Créer des emplois, gérer, administrer et maintenir mon autorité... j'étais même plutôt bon. Mais j'avais toujours eu du mal avec le côté social du boulot. Comment faire réellement confiance dans un milieu comme celui-la ? On risquait à tout moment de se faire bouffer par un plus gros poisson. On devait sans cesse de battre. Après cinq ans sans répit, j'avais besoin d'une pause.

Mais pour l'instant, je souriais à des PDG qui ne savaient pas calculer leur dose de parfum au prix exorbitant. Ils me présentaient à leurs femmes alors que je savais qu'une maîtresse les attendait après la soirée. Ils me parlaient de leurs enfants qui grandissaient et je pouvais lire au fond d'eux leur peur de devoir bientôt leur passer leur entreprise. Ils me complimentaient sur la coupe de mon costume, sur la marque réputée de mes chaussures impeccablement cirées et mes dernières réalisations budgétaires.

Plus je les regardais et plus j'avais peur de devenir comme eux.

Ginny me rejoignit au bar où je callais mon troisième martini.

- Tu ne comptes pas te saouler, j'espère, fit-elle en commandant une eau citronnée.

Je grimaçai simplement en jouant avec l'olive au fond de mon verre. On m'en apporta un autre.

- Je sais me tenir, répondis-je après quelques secondes.

Elle s'assied près de moi, sirotant sa boisson. Un silence coula entre nous. J'aimais sa présence. J'aimais sa personnalité changeante mais fidèle, ses sourires qui me faisaient chaud au coeur lorsque j'allais mal ou que j'avais le blues, comme en ce moment.

Mais je ne l'aimais pas d'amour.

''_Tu as toujours fait ce que les autres voulaient que tu fasses, Harry_, '' avait-elle dit lors d'une de nos soirées dans un grand restaurant. '' _Tu n'as pas à faire continuellement des sacrifices parce que tu veux te faire aimer ou apprécier. Tu es un homme merveilleux qui est en mesure de faire de grandes choses.. Mais tu es en train de gâcher ta vie pour ne pas gêner celle des autres_.''

Ce soir-là, nous avions rompu nos fiançailles.

Et elle était devenue ma meilleure amie.

- Je n'aime pas te sentir malheureux, dit-elle en prenant ma main.

Je serrai la sienne sans toutefois la regarder dans les yeux. Parfois, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Je ne la méritais pas.

Sur une piste derrière nous, quelques couples dansaient au son d'un orchestre de violoncelles. Classique. Mais j'aimais bien.

Elle se leva, me faisant l'imiter.

- Fais-moi danser, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Sur la piste de danse, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je posai ma joue sur ses cheveux, les embrassant de mes lèvres closes.

Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais moins seul.

Notre couple enlacé paraîtrait sur les pages d'une revue quelconque. Mais je m'en foutais.

Son corps fragile mais étrangement fort se mouvait contre le mien. Je la gardai pour quelques chansons avant de la laisser à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui la fit agilement valser.

Je les regardai un moment puis retournai au bar. Les conversations pompeuses attendraient.

Je voulais me noyer dans mon verre.

* * *

Les lèvres de mon interlocuteur bougeaient à une vitesse qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon mal de tête carabiné. J'avais peut-être trop bu, finalement.

Je hochais la tête de temps à autre et il prenait mon silence pour de l'attention. J'avais un peu le tournis et une furieuse envie de bâiller.

- Harry, chéri, je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama mon salut derrière moi.

Ma rouquine préférée s'approcha et je passai un bras autour de sa taille.

- Je suis si épuisée, soupira-t-elle, pouvons-nous rentrer, maintenant ?

Je me retenu de l'embrasser et hochai la tête. Nous saluâmes poliment quelques invités et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. On nous appela notre voiture. Je glissai un billet dans la main du portier qui nous ouvrit la porte et m'engouffrai à mon tour dans l'habitacle, faisant crisser le cuir des sièges sous mon poids.

- Tu me dois une journée de shopping, me dit Ginny.

Je me laissai glisser sur le siège et fermai les yeux.

_À suivre_


	3. I don't think I'll

**Chapitre 2**

Du bout des doigts, je faisais lentement pivoter le monde.

J'avais toujours aimé ce gros globe terrestre dont j'avais immédiatement apprécié l'élégance et la sobriété en l'apercevant dans un magasin d'antiquité. Il devait dater du 19ème siècle mais le travail de restauration que j'avais fait faire lui avait redonné son apparence d'antan. Les gens que je recevais dans mon bureau ne manquaient jamais de le remarquer.

Mes yeux parcouraient sa surface plane et je relevai quelques noms de pays écrits dans un vieux français. J'avais appris cette langue au collège et j'aimais la parler. Ça aidait aussi pour les affaires, parfois.

Plus jeune, j'avais rêvé de parcourir le monde. Dans le placard qui me servait de chambre chez les Dursley, je m'abîmais les yeux à déchiffrer les mots des livres qui décrivaient ces endroits magiques que je retrouvais ensuite dans mes songes. Voyager, partir très loin. Le rêve d'un petit garçon, d'un orphelin qui, au fond de lui, taisait cette voix crue qui lui disait qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'opportunité.

Adolescent, j'avais retrouvé quelques filaments de ses espérances et avais même fait des plans qui prendraient réellement naissance à la fin de ma scolarité. Au mur de ma chambre, au pensionnat, j'avais accroché une grande carte où j'avais épinglé de petits fanions. Un pour chaque destination.

Lorsque j'avais dû quitter Poudlard quelques jours avant la remise des diplômes pour rejoindre d'urgence Londres et le siège de la compagnie, j'avais arraché la carte dans un accès de rage.

J'avais contemplé les petites épingles rouler sur le sol avec haine. Parcelles d'espoir qui s'envolaient en fumée, mes rêves qui mouraient. Ma vie ne m'appartenait pas plus qu'avant. Je pourrais voyager à ma retraite, m'avait-on dit.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça, la _belle _vie dont on m'avait tant fait miroiter les intérêts ?

Foutaise.

Je lâchai le globe et repris le dossier qui n'attendait que moi.

* * *

On déposa une tasse de café fumant devant moi. Je sursautai, n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni se fermer.

Le café sentait le citron.

- Albus, fis-je en souriant au vieil homme qui, sur un signe, pris place dans l'un des fauteuils devant mon bureau. Je suis content de vous voir.

- Comme tu semblais ne pas vouloir daigner passer me voir au cabinet, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être me déplacer.

Je lui adressai un sourire désolé et pris la tasse avec reconnaissance, y trempant mes lèvres. Je me brûlai légèrement.

- Beaucoup de travail, m'excusais-je

- Je suppose, oui. Mais ça ne t'a jamais empêché de fuir pour venir me rejoindre, de par le passé.

- Peut-être que je vieillis, alors.

Je déposai son stylo et s'adossai à mon fauteuil, le cuir crissant légèrement dans mon mouvement. Je fixai sans gêne ses yeux bleus pétillants qui détonnaient tant avec sa longue chevelure blanche et sa barbe. La première fois, je l'avais pris pour le Merlin des contes de mon cousin. Depuis, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il n'avait pas pris une année. Albus était intemporel. Les petites rides autour de ses yeux ne faisaient que rehausser son regard brillant et son sourire parvenait toujours à me sentir mieux. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon héros car il m'avait sauvé de l'enfer de mes relatifs. Parce qu'il m'avait donné une vie, tout simplement.

Albus ne m'avait jamais abandonné, contrairement à d'autres. Même avec les années, sa présence m'avait toujours rassuré.

- Du retard dans la livraison, demandais-je avec malice.

Chaque mois, je lui envoyais un kilo de bonbons au citron, son péché mignon. C'était même devenu une blague, entre nous. Sa dépendance aux sucreries était presque maladive. Pas étonnant qu'il ait les hôpitaux en horreur. Juste le mot 'diabète' devait lui donner des frissons dans le dos.

- Aie-je besoin d'un tel cas de forces majeures pour venir te voir ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

J'avalai la moitié de mon café d'une seule gorgée. Fort. Comme je l'aimais. Comme j'en avais besoin.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, Harry.

- Une semaine difficile.

- Un mois, tu veux dire. J'ai parlé à ta secrétaire. Pas moyen d'avoir un rendez-vous avant une éternité. J'ai dû me faufiler.

- Padma a tendance à exagérer, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as l'air prêt à t'écrouler, le gronda le vieil homme. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une semaine pour toi, loin de Londres. ?

- Ginny ne cesse de me le répéter. Mais je ne peux pas, Albus. Pas maintenant. Si je lâche, tout le projet s'écroule.

Il soupire et moi, je détourne le regard.

Parfois, je me demande s'ils savent.

Pourquoi je fais tout ça, je veux dire.

Au début, je voulais juste faire mes preuves. Leur prouver, à ce ramassis de vieux ploucs sans morale, que je pouvais faire du bon travail tout en restant intègre. Je crois que j'ai réussi.

On me parlait souvent de mes parents, dans le milieu.

'Des gens formidables, vous savez.'

Non. Je ne sais pas. Et je ne saurai jamais. Ça blesse. Ça fait mal. De se rendre compte que malgré tous les efforts que vous faites, on vous comparera toujours à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. J'ai tout appris par moi-même, voulant m'élever au plus haut. Je me souviens des heures que je passais, au collège, à lire et relire des dossiers que traitait la compagnie. Tout savoir, tout comprendre pour plus tard. Je voulais que tout le monde, même ceux que je ne connaissais pas, soient fiers de moi. Je suis un imbécile qui a besoin d'affection. Aussi simple que ça.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne. Je ne veux pas qu'on cherche à me comprendre, qu'on se penche sur mon cas. Qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse m'acharner. J'en ai besoin, d'accord ? Le travail, c'est mon oxygène. Je travaille pour oublier.

Hermione voudrait que je m'épanche. Que je pleure pour qu'elle puisse me consoler. Je ne le ferai pas.

Ginny voudrait que je sois moins sérieux. Que je souris un peu plus. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Ron voudrait que je sorte plus souvent avec lui. Que nous passions du temps ensemble, comme avant. Lorsque nous étions encore meilleurs amis. Je ne peux plus faire ça.

Albus... Albus est encore là, devant moi, ses yeux pétillants nuancés d'inquiétude. Il me regarde comme un grand-père. Mais je ne suis pas son petit-fils.

Ils attendent tous de moi des choses que je ne suis pas capable de réaliser.

Et je m'en veux tellement de les décevoir.

* * *

J'ai passé une autre journée à m'abîmer les yeux sur des bouts de papiers. Pour ajouter à mon découragement, ma secrétaire venait en moyenne une fois l'heure ajouter un nouveau dossier sur la pile déjà conséquente sur mon bureau. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lorgner vers elle et de la maudire, grommelant dans ma barbe naissante. J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un rasoir. Et je ne dirais certainement pas non à un autre café.

Je suis fatigué. Réellement. Ma montre tic-tac et je cligne des yeux, espérant chasser ma migraine. Même le bruit des voitures passant sur la rue, 32 étages plus bas, me donne un sentiment d'oppression absolument ignoble. Mais je serre les doigts sur le stylo et appose une autre signature ainsi que mes initiales.

Il est 20 heures. Le soleil s'est couché. Une petite neige tombe sur la ville illuminée. Je ferme les yeux un court instant, capturant mes tempes entre deux doigts en espérant calmer le bourdonnement dans ma tête.

Padma a quitté depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle m'a apporté un dernier café noir dont les quelques gouttes restantes stagnent dans le fond de la tasse. Elle est verte. Ce n'est pas important mais c'est un cadeau de Seamus Finnigan, un des sous-directeurs et un vieux camarade d'école. Il espère que je vais finir par l'inviter chez moi pour prendre un verre. Il est gentil. Son accent écossais est tout à fait charmant. Mais ça ne clique pas de mon côté. Je crois qu'il le sait mais qu'il continue pour s'amuser.

Les autres aiment s'amuser.

Je pose ma plume et fais pivoter mon fauteuil vers la baie vitrée qui me donne une vue magnifique mais artificielle de Londres. Tout parait si sage, vu d'en haut. Tout le contraire de ce que cette ville est en réalité. Mais je l'aime, d'une étrange manière. Elle me ressemble.

Elle cache tant de choses...

Pas un son. Pas un geste.

Et mes paupières sont si lourdes...

* * *

Ginny me fait la morale, assise sur un coin de mon bureau. Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Ma chemise est toute fripée. 'Paraît que mon visage aussi. Je suis tombé endormi dans le bureau et c'est elle qui m'a trouvé ce matin, affalé dans ma chaise, roupillant enfin un peu.

Je l'écoute d'une seule oreille. Elle le sait très bien et ça la rend encore plus furieuse.

- Bon Dieu, Harry, tu vas nous faire une dépression si ça continue ! rugit-elle.

De ses doigts, elle ramène mon visage vagabond vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Gin'... je grommelle.

- Je te jure que si tu ne te reposes pas, j'obtiens un arrêt forcé signé par un médecin. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Oui. Je sais. Je tend les bras et la prend sur mes genoux. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Elle me serre. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète. Que de me voir ainsi lui fait mal.

- Je voudrais juste...

- Je sais, je murmure.

Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est si je m'arrête que je m'écroulerai.

- On s'inquiète pour toi, chéri.

- Tout ira bien.

Elle se redresse un peu et caresse mon visage. Puis, elle pose son front contre le mien.

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, dit-elle plus sûrement. Prendre une douche et te coucher un peu.

Son regard m'englobe, critique.

- Manger ne te ferait pas de mal non plus.

Elle se lève et rajuste son tailleur noir.

- Je veux te voir en forme pour le dîner de ce soir.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas sortir.

- C'est un rendez-vous important, Harry, dit-elle en arrangeant mon col de chemise.

Elle cherche ma cravate des yeux un instant puis abandonne.

- Il ne finira pas très tard, du moins, je l'espère. Et si nous avons de la chance, ajoute-t-elle avec sarcasme, notre prochain collaborateur daignera enfin nous faire grâce de sa présence.

Je sais que ça la rend furieuse. Nous traitons avec cette compagnie française depuis plusieurs mois et elle a été incapable de nous arranger un rendez-vous avec le directeur. Comme si ce dernier se foutait de savoir quelle direction prenait son entreprise, nous n'avions traité qu'avec des assistants et des conseillers financiers aux regards perçants.

Le genre de personne qui ne pense qu'à l'argent, ne vit que pour l'argent... le genre de personne que je déteste, finalement.

Mais cet idiot d'héritier dont j'ai tant entendu parler des frasques libertines semble, pour une fois, vouloir nous faire une petite place dans son emploi du temps si chargé. Ou, du moins, à nous en faire une autour de sa table. Ensuite, si j'en crois sa réputation, il ira flamber un paquet de fric en boissons fortes.

La perspective de cette rencontre me laisse froid, à vrai dire. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je serais tranquillement rentré à la maison, aurait bu une coupe de bordeaux en mangeant un plat réchauffé puis aurait filé me coucher. Avec une ou deux aspirines. Mais Ginny, pour une raison ou une autre, tenait absolument à ce que je me présente au dîner.

Il parait que ça peut aider à l'adhésion. Fichue entente entre les deux partis.

Cet homme et moi sommes différents. Au pire, je foutrai tout en l'air. Je déteste faire du social mais personne ne semble jamais s'en souvenir au moment opportun.

J'embrasse la joue de Ginny en soupirant pour une énième fois.

- Fais un effort, uhm ?

Et je grogne.

* * *

Je sirote un martini, ignorant les claquements des ongles de Ginny contre la table.

- Prends à boire, baby, dis-je doucement.

Et je me fais fusiller du regard.

- Si je devais boire chaque fois, je serais probablement alcoolique comme...

Elle se tait et se mord la lèvre.

- Comme moi ? je termine inutilement.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre.

- Ce n'est pas... mais tu bois beaucoup trop, Harry.

- Je suppose, oui, j'acquiesce lentement.

Une autre gorgée. Elle affiche un air désolé.

- Tu as dormi un peu ?

Je mens en répondant par la positive. J'étais à peine arrivé chez moi que Dean Tomas appelait pour revoir les clauses juridiques d'un dossier. Ensuite, juste le temps de prendre une douche pour ne pas être en retard. Près de moi, Ginny a reprit ses claquements.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, je tente de l'encourager.

- Ils ont plutôt intérêt.

Ils sont en retard de trente minutes. Et j'en suis déjà à ma deuxième consommation. Ma tête tourne un peu.

C'est un établissement chic. Pas trop empesé au niveau de la décoration, mais on sent l'investissement faramineux à vue de nez. Je suppose que ça en impressionne certain. Je préfère l'oriental à l'occidental. Il y a un petit restaurant japonais au coin de ma rue où je commande régulièrement lorsque je suis à la maison. Rapide et bon, tout ce que je demande. J'aime bien cuisiner, mais je ne l'ai pas fait depuis une éternité, faute de temps. Encore une chose à faire à la retraire ?

Et-ce qu'ils servent de la vodka, ici ?

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de poser ma question que je sens Ginny se tendre et serrer avec subtilité mon avant-bras.

- Ils arrivent. Arrête de boire. Et souris, bon sang !

Je retiens une grimace et suis la direction de son regard.

Deux hommes se dirigent vers nous, impeccables dans leurs costumes certainement faits sur mesure. Un grand noir aux épaules carrées et un blond, beaucoup plus fin.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se présentent et que je croise son regard que je le reconnais.

**À suivre**


	4. I will never be with you

Bonjour everyone !

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter un très joyeux Nowel! J'espère que vous en profiterez bien !

Ensuite, merci à ceux qui m'ont proposé leur aide pour mon petit problème de correcteur. C'est finalement à **Llily.b** qu'est revenu cette tâche et remerciez-la grandement car, sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant quelques jours au moins! Alors donc, main d'applaudissement pour elle ! Merci énormément ! Et elle m'a fait ça bien, en plus! Et vite ! Who's the best ? Her !

Alors voilà, mon délire se termine et je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture. Bisouilles à tous et à la prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

****

Je suis damné.

Sans équivoque.

Londres est immense.

Pourquoi est-ce que je retombe sur lui ? Et pourquoi dans ces circonstances ? Ginny me regarde de temps à autres, tentant de décrypter mon malaise. Je m'efforce de rester calme, de ne pas trop le fixer avec insistance.

Ses lèvres fines et pâles qui s'étirent parfois sur un sourire léger, laissant passer un flot de paroles que je n'écoute honteusement que d'une oreille. Sa mâchoire qui se contracte lorsqu'il mange ou boit. Ses sourcils qui se haussent au gré de la discussion, se fronçant parfois. Et ses yeux. Ces yeux pour lesquels j'ai l'impression que je me damnerais. Purs. Glacés mais qui me rendent bouillonnant.

Mon coeur bât si vite que je m'étonne qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. J'espère simplement que mes mains n'étaient pas aussi moîtes qu'en ce moment lorsque je leur ai serré la main à tous les deux.

Je me sens si... idiot.

Je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi, alors, est-ce que je le sens si important ?

Il ne me regarde même pas. Ne me parle pas. Ginny s'occupe des clauses avec le noir, monsieur Zabini. C'est son conseiller personnel, je crois. J'écoute à peine.

Je me retrouve à observer attentivement chacun de ses gestes du coin de l'oeil, de la fourchette qu'il porte à sa bouche jusqu'à la serviette blanche avec laquelle il s'essuit la bouche. J'ai l'impression d'être voyeur. Alors je me concentre sur mon verre. Je n'ai rien pris à manger. Pas d'appétit. Je sens que Ginny sera furieuse tout à l'heure. Mais je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soir.

Sinon mes larmes.

Je ne comprends pas. Tout simplement. Je m'émeus pour un rien. Je m'émeus pour un inconnu qui n'en est plus totalement un, pour un homme dont je ne connais l'histoire.

Pourquoi faut-il que son seul regard me fait bouillonner ? Je tremble. Je suis une loque.

Il ne me regarde pas...

Regarde-moi...

Je t'en pris...

Mon estomac se serre. Ma machoire avec. Je m'excuse rapidement et pousse ma chaise, marchant vers la salle de bain en ignorant leurs regards qui me suivent très certainement.

J'ai envie de vômir.

Il m'a oublié.

* * *

L'eau m'éclabousse le visage. Penché sur le lavabo, je n'ose regarder le miroir devant moi. Je bois un peu d'eau froide. Les murs tournent moins. La migraine persiste. Je prendrai des somnifères en arrivant. Et je me réveillerai avant l'aube. Prêt pour une autre journée aussi horripilante que la précédante. Et je l'oublierai. Je _dois _l'oublier. Primmordial. Je ne le reverrai sans doute même pas.

Je me sens stupide. Parce que ça l'était, non, de rêver à quelqu'un qu'on a vu qu'une fois ? De vouloir toucher sa peau après un seul sourire. De prétendre, ne serait-ce que mentallement, y avoir peut-être droit.

Je me dégoûte d'être si niais.

Une porte claque.

- Vous allez bien ?

Non.

Merde, non.

Je me redresse. Je vois son reflet, derrière moi. Ses sourcils un peu froncés mais le regard impassible.

Je voudrais parvenir à le haïr. Critiquer mentallement tout ce qu'il est, de son pantalon noir sans pli jusqu'à ses souliers noirs cirés, en passant par son col dépouvu de cravate et ses cheveux blonds qui retombent sur ses joues alors qu'il penche un peu la tête en attendant ma réponse. Je m'en veux tellement de le désirer mien. Frisson.

- Juste... un petit malaise.

- Nous pouvons terminer la réunion maintenant et la reporter si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, fait-il.

Aimable, en plus.

- Je ne crois pas que ma conseillère me le permettrait, je blague à moitié. De plus, je me sens mieux. C'était passager.

- Si vous le dites.

J'aimerais qu'il parte. Mais il reste. Son regard m'englobe.

- Nous nous sommes déjà vus, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- À la sortie du métro... Il y a quelques semaines... Vous me regardiez.

Je n'aime pas rougir.

- Oh, je... je suis désolé si... enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Ce n'est rien, affirme-t-il. Je vous regardais aussi.

Définitivement. Il sourit, le bougre. Un tout petit sourire en coin. Qui me réchauffe encore plus.

- Nous... nous devrions y retourner, je fais en signifiant du menton la salle à manger.

Il hoche la tête mais reste immobile.

- Je déteste ces réunions idiotes, avoue-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- ... Moi aussi.

- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

J'aime son sourire. Mais je le déteste aussi. Parce qu'il me fait frémir. Entièrement.

Et il s'approche. En ne me quittant pas les yeux. Sa main qui se tend vers moi. Tout proche. Je sens presque sa chaleur.

Ses doigts effleurent mon col. Effleurent mon cou. Puis se retire.

- Une peluche, fait-il d'une voix voilée.

Je crains la mienne trop rauque et ne réplique rien. Risqué.

Il est un peu plus petit que moi. Juste un peu. Ma tête est légèrement penchée vers la sienne. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Et ça me fait peur.

Je recule brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Il fronce les sourcils et je croise son regard confus.

Ne pas oublier qui il est.

Et qui je suis.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner à la table, dis-je le plus sûrement possible.

Et sans plus attendre, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit alors que je le vois ouvrir la bouche, je le précède, poussant la porte.

* * *

Le chauffeur referme derrière nous.

Ginny reprend son magazine abandonné plus tôt mais le jette rapidement de côté pour se pencher vers moi.

Je déteste quand elle prend cet air-là...

- Dis-moi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Sourcil qui me dit de ne pas la prendre pour une idiote.

- Tu disparais en pleine discussion de la plus haute importance et tu voudrais que je taise ce que j'en pense ?

Je soupire.

- Merde, 'Ry, je sais que tu détestes ça mais...

- Gin' je suis désolé, d'accord. C'était juste un malaise.

Sa main fraîche effleure mon front. Je la prend entre les miennes.

- Arrête...

- Tu n'as rien mangé ce soir. À peine effleuré cette stupide salade que tu as commandée. Mais tu as bu, Harry. Trois ou quatre coupes de vins, des digestifs et des apéritifs. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de noyer, dis-moi ?

- Je...

- Tu maigris pratiquement à vue d'oeil. Padma me demande si tu es anorexique et même Ron me demande de bien veiller sur toi. Je fais de mon mieux mais apparemment, ça ne suffit pas.

Son ton monte. Sa voix est de plus en plus rauque.

Je vois son air neutre se décomposer encore plus, laissant place à une inquiétude criante.

Je l'attire sur mes genoux et la serre contre moi. Ça me rappelle avant, lorsqu'on étaient ensemble. Et que je ne savais comment réagir sans la blesser.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Harry. Tu changes. Tu vas mal et je voudrais tellement t'aider.

Ses doigts sur ma joue. Les siennes humides et la boule dans mon estomac qui remonte dans ma gorge.

- Parle-moi, Harry. Tu ne le fais plus.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais que la serrer contre moi, espérant appaiser ses pleurs et ses craintes.

- J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, chuchote-t-elle contre mon oreille.

- Ginny...

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser chaste. Doux et chaud. Son front contre le mien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, chérie, je murmure.

Son regard azur dans le mien.

- Je m'inquièterai toujours, Harry. Et je ne te laisserai jamais seul.

Mais même ça, ça ne parvient pas à me rassurer...


	5. And I don't know what to do

**Bonjour à tous ! e me vois vraiment confuse de ne pas avoir été capable de poster cette suite avant mais comme excuse potable, j'ai la reprise des cours... J'espère que la quatrième partie vous plaiera. Je ne crois pas qu'il en reste énormément, peut-être un chapitre ou deux, en fonction de mon inspiration. Croyez bien en mes sincères excuses et en mon remord continuel...**

**Bisouilles!**

**Ge**

**Qui ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour les commentaires que vous lui envoyez. Ça me remonte le moral après une dure journée.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

J'avais à peine un an lorsque mes parents sont morts.

Les gens ont tendance à prendre un air peiné quand je dis ça.

« Mon pauvre chou » a même dit un jour l'un de mes professeurs.

Mais en fait, les gens aiment ce qui est triste, ce qui les porte à ressentir de la tristesse envers l'autre. C'est valorisant. Se dire qu'il y a pire, vous voyez. Toujours bien pire.

« Vous avez dû vous sentir bien seul ».

Oui, sans doute.

J'atténue.

Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance, dans mon malheur. Du moins, je préfère me dire ça. Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais fait de cadeaux, soyez-en sûr. J'étais un simple larbin et ils ne s'empêchaient jamais de me faire savoir combien ma présence au sein de leur famille leur était détestable. Ils ne me frappaient pas, si on exclue quelques gifles quand je me montrais, selon eux, suffisant ou que j'affichais un quelconque air supposément malveillant. Ils adoptaient plutôt la tactique de l'ignorance.

J'ai vécu comme un fantôme pendant dix ans, ne faisant pas d'efforts pour être autre chose. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, en fait. Je n'avais pas d'ami et je ne sortais que rarement de la maison. J'étais une sorte de reclus, si on veut. Lorsque Dumbledore est venu me chercher et m'a inséré dans un milieu où beaucoup - pour ne pas dire tout le monde - connaissait l'histoire tragique des dirigeants de l'empire Potter, je me suis senti... c'est dur à expliquer.

Mais je me suis senti mal.

Les gens étaient sympathiques, pour la plupart. Ils cherchaient à nouer des amitiés, à dialoguer, à s'amuser. Seulement, moi, je n'étais pas du tout prêt à ça. Je n'y avais jamais été 'préparé'.

Bien entendu, la carapace a fini par fendre, avec le temps. Ron, Hermione, Albus, Ginny...

Mais la solitude, ça reste.

Ça empoisonne, je dirais même. Il y a des moments où je me sens incapable de voir ou d'entendre quelqu'un. Je suis un peu agoraphobe et, malgré ma position, on dit de moi que je suis plutôt timide et réservé. Soit. C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis PDG d'une multinationale que je me dois nécessairement d'être accro aux bains de foules, non ? Là-dessus aussi, mon psy - et Ginny aussi - a bien des choses à dire. Heureusement, je semble avoir, avec le temps, acquis l'intéressante faculté d'oublier tout ce qu'il ou elle baratine dès le moment où je quitte le bureau étouffant.

Et je suis certain que je ne m'en porte que mieux.

* * *

J'avale deux comprimés d'aspirine que je noie sous une gorgée de café tiède.

Padma en avait fait du frais avant de partir. Mais elle était partie depuis plus de heures, déjà, avisais-je en regardant ma montre. J'avais eu amplement le temps de vider la cafetière. Flemmard, j'avais fermé la machine, décidant de lui laisser un peu de répit bien mérité. De toute façon, tout liquide que je parvenais, au prix d'infinis efforts, à extraire de cette foutue machine était absolument imbuvable.

Je crois que je suis fatigué. Je me frotte les yeux de deux doigts et grimace en repoussant quelques feuilles assombries d'encre. Je me lève, m'étirant et bâillant, et vais près de le baie vitrée.

Dès que j'ai pris possession de ces bureaux, j'ai été envoûté par la vue extraordinaire qu'on a de si haut. Trente-troisième étage, pleine vue sur Londres et ses alentours. Je trouve ça magique, tout simplement. Ces milliers de petites lueurs plus ou moins claires, qu'elles soient proches ou lointaines, appellent à la vie. C'est comme si, pour chaque lumière, il y avait une âme.

Des milliers d'âmes brillant à ma vue, comme des rayons de soleil sur une nuit noire. Ça m'apaise. Souvent, je m'endors en observant ce paysage si particulier, assit dans mon fauteuil.

Mais ce soir, je pose simplement mon front contre le verre froid et un peu de buée se forme près de ma bouche.

Londres émerveille ma vue de mille et une couleurs alors qu'une petite neige tombe encore, à l'instar de ces derniers jours. Féerique. On dirait une carte postale.

Derrière moi, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre et j'entends le nouvel arrivant soupirer, détectant dans ce seul souffle expiré une grande frustration.

- Harry, grogne Ginny en me rejoignant.

Je lui accorde un regard blasé. J'ai envie qu'elle me laisse tranquille, pour une fois.

Est-ce que pour chaque désespéré du monde, il y a une Ginny qui veille ?

Je partage alors leur lassitude occasionnelle.

- Je suppose que tu es conscient de l'heure, mh ?

Je n'ai pas d'horloge dans mon bureau parce que les tic-tacs me donnent la migraine à coup sûr. Ma montre est restée dans la salle de bain, chez moi. Mais je ne le dis pas sinon elle m'accusera encore d'avoir la tête dans les nuages.

Elle se poste à côté de moi et regarde à son tour la vue. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule et je la serre contre moi.

- Ces lumières colorées... murmure-t-elle doucement. Ce sera bientôt Noël.

J'approuve silencieusement.

Je n'aime pas Noël et elle le sait. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, elle prenait plaisir à décorer l'appartement d'une façon à chaque fois unique, achetant mille et une petites babioles pour habiller le sapin géant qui trônait dans le salon. Je la regardais faire, refusant de participer à son jeu, semblant sans doute morose. Cette fête n'a pas réellement de signification pour moi, tout simplement. Je la trouve superficielle, trop artificielle.

Elle m'a demandé pourquoi, un jour.

Noël chez les Dursley était comme tout autre jour, pour moi. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'une surcharge de travail qu'autre chose. Je devais préparer le repas et faire en sorte que la maison brille tandis que Dudley, assit sous l'arbre, agitait frénétiquement ses cadeaux dans le but d'en découvrir le secret. Il pouvait rester là des heures, comme hypnotisé. Quand je passais près de lui, il sortait de son état euphorique pour me demander, l'air de rien, où Diable le Père Noël avait bien pu mettre mes présents à moi.

Et il souriait ou éclatait de rire tandis que je m'éloignais de lui, dégoutté.

Noël, c'était des heures dans mon placard à parler aux araignées ou à fixer les pages jaunies de mes cahiers, à défaut d'autre chose. C'était les rires dans le salon qui me parvenaient, l'odeur du repas traditionnel qui me faisait saliver et faisait gronder mon estomac. C'était aussi mon coeur qui se serrait dans ma poitrine et mes yeux qui piquaient, trop humides de larmes que je me refusais à verser. Il n'y avait rien de magique en ce 25 décembre pour le petit garçon que j'étais.

J'ai l'impression de faire dans le mélodramatique. Je me dégoutte.

-Maman aimerait t'inviter à venir à la maison, dit Ginny. Elle dit que ça fait une éternité qu'elle ne t'a pas vu et s'inquiète. Je croyais que tu devais lui téléphoner, la semaine dernière.

-Elle n'arrête pas de me demander pour quand le mariage.

-Désolée pour ça. Mais tu sais comment elle est.

-Je pourrais simplement lui présenter l'un de mes amants, je propose en souriant.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu en ai un.

Je lui pince la hanche pour la punir. Oui, ma vie sexuelle est quasi-existante. Je n'ai pas forcément le temps ni l'envie de sortir après le boulot. Encore faudrait-il que ça en vaille la peine, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Et si, à chaque fois que je croise un homme magnifique, mon cœur tressaille, j'ai un peu peur de l'abîmer dans une relation sans lendemain comme en préfèrent de beaucoup les gens de mon âge.

Bon, c'est peut-être exagéré, après tout, il n'y a eu qu'un cas véritable de 'coup de foudre' mais ça ne me rassure en rien. Ron dirait que je suis une mauviette et Hermione rétorquerait que je suis simplement fragile émotionnellement. Je préfère encore la mauviette.

Je ne suis pas fragile. C'est juste que je préfère toujours reculer le premier lorsque j'entreprends une quelconque relation, de peur d'être blessé. C'est tout à fait rationnel, selon moi. Qui a envie de souffrir ?

Je me souviens qu'à Poudlard, je faisais pareil. Je ne me suis pas immédiatement découvert une attirance envers les hommes, ou du moins, je ne me le suis pas avoué réellement avant d'avoir dix-sept. Mes hormones ont fini par avoir raison de moi. Entre temps, j'ai eu quelques petites amies passagères, plusieurs aventures d'un soir et d'autres flirts du genre. Lorsque je me suis mis à regarder différemment quelques uns de mes camarades, j'avoue avoir eu peur.

Compréhensible, avec du recul. À la _maison_, j'avais grandit en entendant tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon me répéter inlassablement que j'étais un monstre, une erreur. À peine remis de cette éducation et quelque peu persuadé que, peut-être, ils avaient pu exagérer, voire mentir, voilà que je me découvrais une tare, comme ils le disaient si bien à propos de cette banche de la sexualité. Ils détestaient, haïssaient l'homosexualité autant, sinon plus, que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, préférant taire mon secret honteux. J'ai eu peur. Très peur. Pendant des mois, je ne cessais de me sentir paranoïaque, me convainquant que tout le monde était au courant. Le moindre murmure me donnait des sueurs froides et je craignais sans cesse, lorsque je me réveillais, qu'il ne s'agisse de ma dernière journée en tant que 'Harry Potter, jeune, beau et populaire''. Pas que je fusse superficiel, je dirais même le contraire. Je ne cherchais pas cette réputation mais je l'avais déjà en entrant au collège, l'assassinat de mes parents ayant, à l'époque, fait beaucoup de bruit. Mais je crois que, plus que tout, j'avais peur de me retrouver fin seul, une fois encore.

J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi ouverts et compréhensifs et je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ils ont été présents à un moment de ma vie où j'avais besoin de savoir qu'on pouvait malgré tout s'attacher à moi, qu'on pouvait m'aimer malgré mon homosexualité.

_Aucun amour n'est sale s'il est véritable. _

C'est Ron qui m'a dit ça, un jour, avec un grand sourire. C'était une façon de me dire qu'il savait pour ma sexualité et qu'il voulait me démontrer son soutient et son amitié toujours aussi grande.

C'est un type bien, Ron.

On ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois. Trop de travail, l'éloignement, la famille... tant de raisons valables mais qui me laissent un goût amer dans la bouche. J'ai besoin de repères, parfois, pour ne pas couler.

Je baise la joue de Ginny.

- Je t'invite au restaurant ? je propose.

Elle rougit délicieusement et détourne les yeux.

- Uh, je suis un peu prise, ce soir.

- Un rendez-vous ! Je le connais ?

C'est toujours un réel bonheur de la mettre mal à l'aise. À charge de revanche.

- Blaise Zabini, répond-t-elle avec hésitation.

Je mets quelques secondes à mettre un visage sur le nom qu'elle me donne.

- Oh. Je croyais qu'il était...

- Gai ? Du tout. Cependant, c'est un jeune homme charmant, distingué et assez mignon. Il m'a invitée à sortir.

- C'est une façon ou une autre de faire fructifier nos chances d'obtenir un contrat ? je plaisante.

Elle me cogne l'épaule et me traite d'idiot.

- Tu viendras, pour le réveillon ? s'enquit-elle en ramenant le sujet sur le tapis.

- Je ne sais pas.

Autant être franc maintenant plutôt que de l'appeler à la dernière minute pour prétexter une quelconque obligation. La dernière fois, elle m'a fait la tête pendant deux semaines.

- Pour ce qui est du contrat, reprend-t-elle, je crois que c'est sur la bonne voie. Blaise m'a dit que Malfoy se penchait sur le dossier et revoyait quelques points avec son équipe et quelques avocats. La routine avant l'approbation, quoi.

- C'est le moment où je dois sourire et paraître enthousiaste ? je dis, sarcastique.

- Crétin.

Elle observe mon visage impassible avec une expression que je n'aime pas du tout. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire mutin avant qu'elle ne jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Je vais devoir y aller, s'excuse-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

Elle déboutonne rapidement son manteau et en écarte les pans, révélant à ma vue une robe noire chic et classe. Une échancrure sur la cuisse et un léger décolleter rendent la tenue un brin sexy, mais rien de trop prononcé.

- Jolie.

- Merci. Ça ira, tu crois ?

- Il aura envie de te croquer.

Ginny est tout à fait magnifique mais, avant chaque rendez-vous - pas qu'elle en aie énormément, c'est une fille sérieuse et professionnelle qui pense peut-être un peu trop à son boulot ( ne pensez même pas à me renvoyer le commentaire ) - elle vient me voir pour que j'approuve tel ou tel détail. Je suis meilleur en tant que styliste qu'en tant que petit ami. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle embrasse ma joue et attrape son sac à main laissé sur un fauteuil.

- Je te vois lundi ? demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce silencieusement de la tête.

- Tâche de dormir un peu, nous aurons une semaine chargée. Et appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, maman.

Elle me lance un trombone pris sur mon bureau et marche vers la porte.

La porte se referme. J'éteints la petite lampe de lecture, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.

Ne reste plus Londres pour me fournir une quelconque lumière. Je sors une petite bouteille de whiskey de mon tiroir.

J'ai soif.


	6. You're beautiful

**Bon... dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'avoue n'être sure de rien en ce qui concerne le texte qui suit. Mais vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles. Je tiens à vous remercier, lecteurs. Vos petits messages m'encouragent à continuer, à persévérer. Dures semaines ces derniers temps et Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin.**

**Merci à tous.**

**Ge, qui a besoin de décompresser...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je marche d'un pas rapide, goûtant le froid sur mes joues probablement rouges. Mes yeux pleurent un peu. Le froid, sans aucun doute. Enfin, je suppose. Je ne prends pas la peine de resserrer mon écharpe qui flotte derrière moi ou de fermer le dernier bouton de mon long manteau noir pour protéger mon corps de la température mordante, presque agressante. Londres semble s'être transformée en un énorme congélateur et le thermomètre ne cesse de chuter depuis quelques jours. Cela semble décourager la plupart des gens de sortir dehors ou les fait plutôt prendre un taxi pour aller au bureau. J'ai personnellement décidé de faire tout le contraire et de me dégourdir les jambes.

J'attrape certainement un bon rhume, en ce moment même, mais je me fiche de tout cela pour maintenant. Mes doigts nus se crispent dans les poches de mon habit. Je n'ai pas pensé aux gants en sortant de l'appartement et je regrette un peu. Je suis en avance et je pourrais très bien entrer dans une boutique quelconque pour en acheter une pair mais l'idée me rebute un peu. Il ne me reste plus qu'un kilomètre environ, rien de mortel.

Ginny ferait une syncope si elle l'apprenait. Elle est de plus en plus maternelle, ces derniers temps, bien que moins présente. Elle travaille de son côté sur différents projets en plus de celui de la collaboration future avec Malfoy Compagny et nos soirées ensemble sont également réduites car elle a souvent rendez-vous avec ce Blaise Zabini. Je suis content pour elle car tout semble aller pour le mieux d'après ce qu'elle me rapporte mais je ne peux m'empêcher de voir tout cela d'un oeil assez maussade. Je souhaite son bonheur cependant je ne peux nier que parfois j'aurais envie qu'il disparaisse de sa vie aussi rapidement qu'il s'y est ancré.

Je me sens égoïste. Lorsqu'elle m'appelle je ne dis rien, me contentant de l'écouter et d'enjoliver mes journées pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il est peut-être préférable qu'elle s'éloigne car elle a l'air plus joyeuse et positive. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois par jour où mes pensées se transforment en regrets. Je sais que je lui fais du chagrin chaque fois que je bois ou que je me sens dépressif. Je voudrais me terrer dans un coin sombre et y périr rapidement. Je voudrais qu'on m'oublie. Et ça me fait peur de penser ainsi.

Je vois déjà l'immeuble devant moi, tout en hauteur. Une tour de verre, un miroir géant pour une ville un peu trop narcissique, parfois. Je décélère le pas, de peur d'arriver trop vite, de retrouver l'ambiance étouffante. Pas que je déteste mon métier, au contraire. Mais ces derniers temps, même apposer ma signature au bas d'un protocole me semble difficile.

Perdu une fois de plus dans ma tête, je bouscule un type et la mallette qu'il tenait rencontre le trottoir, s'ouvrant et laissant échapper une trentaine de feuilles. Confus, gêné et en colère contre moi même, je m'accroupis sans plus attendre pour les ramasser.

- Je suis désolé, je bafouille.

Les feuilles dans mes mains sont détrempées et l'encre a coulé par endroit, laissant la lecture partiellement impossible.

- Je peux pour offrir un dédommagement, je propose rapidement en me sentant encore plus maladroit et fautif.

- Vous me laisserez seulement utiliser votre fax, fait une voix à mon oreille.

Je frissonne.

- Monsieur Malfoy...

- Je suis toujours aussi perdu avant mon premier café du matin, dit-il en souriant, toujours accroupi. Vous avez eu le vôtre ?

- Je... non.

- Je peux oser une invitation ? demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds même pas et me relève, lui remettant les feuilles moites. Il les range en ne me quittant pas du regard. J'ai du mal à le soutenir.

- Le temps est glacial, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

J'acquiesce et remarque dans mon mouvement de tête une feuille qui a glissé près du caniveau. Je la ramasse. Lorsqu'il la prend, ses doigts frôlent les miens. L'instant d'après, il coince sa mallette sous son bras et tient mes mains entre les siennes. Il porte des gants qui chatouillent mes paumes.

- Elles sont glacées, fait-il judicieusement remarquer en les recouvrant puis en les frottants. Quelle idée de sortir sans protections !

Il enlève les siennes et me les enfile avant de me sourire de nouveau.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu pour le café, ajoute-t-il.

- J'en prends toujours une tasse dans mon bureau.

- Et il est bon ? Mon secrétaire, Colin Creevey, est pour sa part complètement dépourvu d'habileté dans le domaine. Il me sert toujours une tasse tiède au goût écoeurant. J'ai donc installé un distributeur la semaine dernière. Alors, vous m'invitez ?

- J'ai du travail et...

- Je me ferai tout petit, me coupe-t-il. J'utiliserai votre fax puis vous montrerai ce que j'avais apporté pour vous. Des dossiers ennuyants, bien sûr, mais qui ne nécessitent pas de grandes lectures.

Ses yeux pétillent dans ma direction et je me sens malgré moi hocher la tête, acquiesçant à sa demande. Nous marchons côte à côte jusqu'à l'immeuble. La réceptionniste me salue chaleureusement, comme à chaque matin, mais son ton de voix dénote une certaine excitation alors que son regard glisse sur le corps de Malfoy qu'elle juge apparemment très appétissant.

Elle m'énerve.

Je le précède dans l'ascenseur. Il meuble la conversation en me parlant d'une exposition d'art qu'il a vu tout récemment et dont j'ai vaguement entendu parler. Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais beaucoup.

Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais, tout simplement.

Je me concentre à peine sur ce qu'il dit et sa voix m'apaise étrangement. Je me surprends à lui sourire alors que les portes s'ouvrent sur l'étage désiré. J'avertis Padma de nous servir deux cafés puis de ne pas nous déranger. Elle a un air mutin qui me rend mal à l'aise alors qu'elle dépose, quelques instants plus tard, un plateau d'argent sur mon bureau. Je la remercie d'un geste et sors machinalement quelques dossiers de ma mallette pour les poser sur la table. Malfoy se sert tranquillement. Un lait et quelques pincées de sucre.

- Le fax est dans la pièce d'à côté, je lui indique.

Il me remercie et disparaît par la porte pendant quelques minutes où ma respiration se régularise petit à petit. Je me traite d'imbécile.

Le téléphone sonne. Ma ligne privée.

_- Bonjour, Harry._

- Ginny.

_- Mauvaise journée en perspective ?_

- Hn.

_- Écoute, j'appelais pour t'avertir... je voulais te laisser un mémo mais... enfin, tu me connais, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Malfoy doit passer ce matin. _

- Je sais.

_- Oh. Il est déjà là ?_

- Perspicace.

_- Je suis vraiment désolée, 'Ry. J'aurais dû t'appeler ou être là mais..._

- Ce n'est rien, je la coupe. Je peux survivre à ça. Et de ton côté, ça va ?

_- Je m'en sors._

- Je n'en doute pas.

Je l'imagine sourire et je fais de même.

- Comment est New York ? je demande.

_- Triste. Pluvieuse. Indifférente. Tu t'y plairais._

Ironique Ginny.

- Quand rentres-tu ?

_- Dans deux jours si tout se passe comme prévu. Je t'appellerai._

- D'accord.

Moment de silence.

- Je t'aime, je murmure. Tu me manques.

- _Toi aussi_, répond-t-elle sur le même ton doux.

Je raccroche quelques secondes plus tard en soupirant.

Draco Malfoy se tient sur le seuil de la porte, une petite pile de feuille dans les mains.

Et il me regarde.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la façon dont il le fait. Durement doux, sa mâchoire est crispée. Je l'invite à s'asseoir devant moi. Je déteste les malaises. Il finit par me rejoindre.

Il me tend quelques documents que je prends machinalement avant de les feuilleter. Ce sont ceux qu'on mis au point Ginny et Zabini il y a quelques jours et que les avocats de Malfoy voulaient passer au crible avant toute chose. Tout un fatras pour une collaboration. Une autre.

Je signe rapidement et glisse les feuilles dans une chemise. Il termine son café. Le mien refroidit dans la tasse. J'ai mal au coeur.

- Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, fait-il.

- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant un certain temps. Un autre café ?

Il hésite puis acquiesce finalement. Je le sers. Un lait, un peu de sucre. Il me remercie d'un sourire. Ses doigts jouent avec un pan de son veston. Est-il nerveux ? Je crois l'être.

- Comment vont les affaires, sinon ?

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais de l'imagination pour relancer une conversation. Je préfèrerais me taire mais... je veux entendre sa voix.

- Bien. Très bien. Les actionnaires sont contents, le conseil d'administration aussi... répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- ... Barbant à la longue, non ?

- Oui. Vraiment.

Une abeille bourdonne furieusement dans mon ventre. J'aime son sourire et sa voix grave.

Je n'aime pas les silences mais, à la longue, on s'y habitue. Ma vie de tous les jours en est parsemée. Ici et là, quelques soupirs maladroits meublent tant bien que mal celui qui s'est installé. J'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire une erreur, par mes mots, mes hésitations ou mes mouvements. Combattre cette envie de le toucher, de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa main à la peau si blanche que j'imagine sans peine douce et tiède. Je voudrais plonger mon regard dans le sien et même m'y noyer mais alors il risquerait de voir en moi, voire de comprendre.

L'abeille a ramené des renforts.

Je n'ai qu'à fixer momentanément ses lèvres délicatement ourlées pour que j'en sois ébranlé, voyant, goûtant en pensées la saveur qu'elles auraient contre les miennes.

- Vous allez bien ?

Jamais.

- Oui.

- Vous tremblez, remarque-t-il.

J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Je l'aime.

- Le froid, sans doute, répond-t-il lui-même à sa constatation précédente. Vous êtes également très pâle.

Que diable répondre à cela ? Je passerais pour un maniaque en lui avouant la vérité. Peut-être en suis-je un, finalement.

Un alcoolique maniaque et pervers.

Joli tableau.

La tête me tourne un peu. Il se lève et m'effleure en passant à mes côtés pour se rentre jusqu'à la grande vitrine. Je l'y rejoins avec hésitation.

- Vous avez droit à une vue magnifique d'ici, commente-t-il,

- Oui...

- De mon bureau, à Parie, j'arrive à voir la tour Eiffel et un peu de la Seines. Mais je ne suis pas si haut. Vous devriez venir.

- À Paris ? Qu'y ferais-je ?

- Visiter, évidemment. Il y a beaucoup à voir.

- Je baragouine à peine quelques mots de français.

- Je vous apprendrai alors. Je serai votre guide, sourit-il.

- Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?

Il me regarde un instant. Ses yeux brûlent ma peau.

- Il y a un certain temps que je souhaite être seul avec vous.

Sa voix est basse mais contrôlée.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous m'intriguez.

Je ricane.

- Je n'ai rien d'intriguant.

- Croyez-vous ? La première fois que je vous ai vu, dans cette rue... lorsque vous m'avez regardé... je me suis dit que je devais vous revoir. Je me suis également traité de fou. Pourtant, je suis revenu au même endroit, le jour suivant, patientant des heures dans l'espoir que vous feriez de même.

Il baisse la tête et regarde le sol. Que suis-je censé répondre ? Ma gorge est sèche.

- C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tant que cela, je réplique tout bas.

- Je ne croyais pas ma chance lors de ce dîner.

Il s'approche et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

- Dîtes-moi, Harry... dîtes-moi si je suis fou d'attendre avec impatience le moment prochain où je vous reverrai, de ne penser et de n'espérer que votre présence.

Il est un peu plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres. Ses doigts blancs effleurent ma chemise blanche sans cravate.

J'aime ses yeux. Un gris changeant, en ce moment assombri mais étincelant. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux fins effleurent ses joues, son front et son cou pâle. Il me semble que ma bouche serait tout à fait à sa place contre cette carotide qui bat doucement. L'embrasser, la lécher pour le sentir frémir, pour l'entendre gémir sourdement.

Je hais mon désir involontaire.

Il attend une réponse.

- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, reprend-t-il. De vous avoir toujours connu. Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner par mes propos, soyez-en certain. Seulement, j'avais besoin de vous le dire.

Sourire léger.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire autant pour un homme qui me plaît, Harry. Seulement, vous semblez repousser chacune de mes avances, voire de ne pas les remarquer.

Il penche la tête. Une mèche presque blanche tombe devant ses yeux.

- Vous avec quelqu'un peut-être ? demande-t-il. Ce... cette personne à qui vous parliez, il y a quelques minutes. Votre fiancée ?

- Non...

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je me mêle de choses qui ne me regardent pas...

- Ginny...

- Pardon ?

- Ginny Weasley. Au téléphone. Elle m'appelait de New York. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

Il y cependant entre lui et moi une gêne certaine, teintée d'une espèce d'intimité nouvelle. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve surréaliste et j'ai peur de me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, au bord des larmes pour quelque chose qui ne sera guère plus qu'un énième fruit de mon imagination délirante.

Je dois arrêter de boire.

Mais je cligne et il est toujours là, devant moi. Sa main a quitté mon torse et j'en ressens un sentiment de vide.

Alors de moi-même, je reprends sa main dans la mienne et le rapproche. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un nouveau sourire, plus timide et heureux.

- Je ne suis pas homme à tomber amoureux, Harry, murmure-t-il. Mais vous êtes si différent que je pourrais bien faire un compromis pour vous.

Il embrasse le bout de mon menton, attarde son nez dans mon cou. Je frissonne et il rie doucement.

Je cueille son sourire du mien.

Trémolo dans mon coeur. Je me sens bien. Tellement bien.

Et pour l'une des première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me mens pas.


	7. With you Épilogue

Ça y est. Mon bébé est grand. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à laisser partir les autres… j'y travaille. Pour un quelconque espoir me reste en tête, don't worry. Je ne lâche pas, malgré tout…

Mais j'ai un skyblog pour m'épancher et vous voulez surtout lire, si vous êtes là.

Alors voilà.

Biz à tous ceux qui lisent.

Je vous aime.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Bien entendu, cette histoire ne s'est pas terminée là. Je voudrais vous voir sourire en lisant l'un de nos premiers rendez-vous, à Draco et à moi. Dieu seul sait combien je peux être maladroit et distrait, parfois, et il l'a appris assez tôt. Heureusement, je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il tient assez à moi pour passer outre le fait que je lui ai posé un lapin pour le déjeuner que nous avions convenu de prendre ensemble, le jour suivant notre baiser au bureau.

Je m'étais simplement endormi sur mon sofa.

Il a boudé un peu, certes, et ne manque jamais une occasion de me le rappeler, mais de la façon dont il m'a réveillé, ce jour-là, je crois qu'il pourrait me pardonner bien des choses.

C'est étrange. Même après que nous nous soyons embrassés, je ne croyais pas réellement à une histoire solide entre nous. Mais je me suis surpris à vouloir plus. Je m'en suis voulu de désirer davantage que ce qu'il m'offrait. Je me sentais mal que tout ce qu'il y avait ne me suffise pas.

Mais je me suis tu, comme d'habitude. Nous avons passé trois semaines merveilleuses à flirter ou à jouer à des jeux plus... enfin.

Seulement, les rêves ont toujours une fin.

Et Draco doit retourner en France demain.

* * *

Il dort, lui. 

On m'a demandé un jour pourquoi je buvais autant et pourquoi je dormais si peu. Simple ; l'absence du dernier compense sur le premier.

Mais mes cernes étaient moins prononcés, ces derniers temps. Ginny me l'avait fait remarqué et j'avais simplement sourit. Elle disait que j'avais l'air heureux.

« Plus que jamais auparavant. »

Je suis heureux. Beaucoup. Mais la peine empiète énormément.

Il est à peine cinq heures du matin. Les rideaux sont tirés et la chambre est plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Je caresse son dos pâle du bout des doigts, souriant légèrement en voyant sa peau se couvrir d'une légère chair de poule. Son visage est tourné vers moi et il dort sur le ventre, respirant doucement. J'ai un peu les yeux qui piquent parce que je tente de les garder ouverts sans arrêt. Je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de sa vue.

Pas une.

Je les compte à contrecœur.

Et mon coeur me fait mal.

Si mal.

Il m'a fait l'amour, cette nuit. Doucement, comme à son habitude. Ça n'a rien de la sauvagerie des nuits que je m'autorisais parfois, avant. Avant lui.

Il me caresse et m'embrasse en me regardant dans les yeux, en me murmurant des mots doux. J'aime quand il dit mon nom. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé que pour ça, que pour notre rencontre fortuite.

Ses jambes enserrent les miennes mais je me détache doucement, sans le brusquer. Son visage se crispe un instant avant de redevenir lisse et beau. Je sors du lit presque à reculons, ressentant pleinement son absence provoquée. Je récupère un peu à tâtons mes vêtements jetés au sol dans la précipitation de la nuit précédente et les enfile en aveugle. Je cherche du regard quelque objet personnel et, ne voyant rien, je retourne un instant près du lit.

Le drap blanc a glissé, révélant le commencement d'une hanche pâle. Je le remonte en me mordant les lèvres. Mon amant se recroqueville et se rapproche de ma place désertée, sa main plongeant sous mon oreiller.

Je le caresse une dernière fois du regard et sors de la chambre sans bruit. La réceptionniste à l'accueil me regarde d'un drôle d'air, prenant cependant mon pass sans faire de commentaire sur mon accoutrement sans doute plus que fripé. Ma tête doit ressembler à un nid d'oiseaux mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Il disait que c'était sauvage et sexy.

La rue est presque déserte et les lampadaires clignotent faiblement, sur le point de s'éteindre. Le soleil est invisible derrière les grattes ciel. L'air est frais.

Le portier de l'hôtel me hèle un taxi sur ma demande et je lui glisse un billet dans la main en le remerciant vaguement. Il m'adresse un petit sourire que je lui rends à peine en entrant dans la voiture.

J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de me terrer sous les couvertures jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

Mon cellulaire a sonné une dizaine de fois avant que je ne le ferme. Par appréhension, craignant presque de le voir débarquer et sonner à ma porte, j'ai demandé au chauffeur de me laisser dans un parc, près du centre-ville. 

Je viens souvent ici, jusqu'à connaître par coeur tous les petits recoins verdoyants de la place. Mais mon endroit préféré reste l'étang où les enfants peuvent jeter des miettes de pain aux canards. Il n'y a bien sûr encore aucun gamin à cette heure et je me retrouve seul sur un banc près de l'eau à contempler les oiseaux qui voguent doucement sur l'onde bleutée.

Mon ventre se serre et mon esprit semble ne jamais vouloir me laisser en paix, m'assaillant de souvenirs que je souhaiterais à la fois qu'ils disparaissent et qu'ils demeurent à jamais vivaces.

Est-ce que c'est ça, aimer ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit faire si mal ?

Je me sens lâche. Je suis bien loin de ce courageux jeune home décrit par les médias et autres alors que je reprenais d'arrache-pied les rennes de l'entreprise de mes parents. Ils auraient honte de moi.

Quelqu'un prend place près de moi, sur le banc. Je reconnais son parfum et ne me retourne même pas. Pas un mot pendant quelques minutes. J'ai le regard vague.

- Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici.

Ginny. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Elle me connaît.

- Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais, Harry, dit-elle doucement.

Je le sais. Ma paume est moite contre la sienne. Et j'ai toujours si froid... Je voudrais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, m'y perdre alors qu'elle me murmurerait des mots doux et réconfortants.

- Draco se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire de mal, ajoute-t-elle.

Je ferme les yeux et mes lèvres serrées tremblent un peu. Ne pas pleurer... Elle se lève et s'agenouille devant moi, penchée en avant pour capter mon regard.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, Harry.

Sa voix est dure. Je lève les yeux.

- Je ne te laisserai pas retomber, pas encore une fois.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

Je crois avoir parlé à voix haute.

- Bon Dieu, Harry ! s'exclame-t-elle, le visage défait. Arrête ! Arrête de faire comme si rien ne t'affectait, comme si souffrir faisait partie de ton quotidien et que c'était tout à fait normal ! Cette attitude est en train de te tuer, merde !

Elle est en colère. Bien. Je suppose que je le serais aussi, dans son cas.

- Peut-être que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, Gin', je murmure.

- Comment ? réplique-t-elle avec hargne. Avec toi, cuvant une fois de plus à chaque sortie, voire à chaque soir ? Ou bien encore dépérissant de semaine en semaine, devenant pour nous, tes amis, un parfait inconnu ? Nous n'aimons pas ce Harry-là.

- C'est celui-là que je suis.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Détrompe-toi. Tu vaux tellement plus que lui.

Une caresse s'attarde sur ma joue.

Mon coeur se serre douloureusement. Je crois que je pleure mais je refuse de toucher mes joues pour m'en assurer. J'ai honte. Tellement honte. Je ne mérite pas qu'elle soit là, à mes côtés, beau temps mauvais temps, à tenter de sauver cette loque que je suis devenu.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour l'aimer elle, et non un rêve. Je suis fou. Enfermez-moi.

- Tu dois cesser de couler, Harry, reprend-t-elle. Et le faire par toi-même, pour une fois. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois le faire. Pour nous, tes amis. Pour moi. Pour Draco...

Mes yeux se ferment. Malheureusement, la réalité ne se fuit pas ainsi. Il ne suffit pas de vouloir pour que tout s'arrête. Je le sais, ça. Seulement, les efforts pour parvenir à la case finale me semblent inatteignables, impossibles... si vains...

- Je ne peux pas... je balbutie.

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorque-t-elle. Je sais que oui... et je sais que ta fuite est simplement un autre moyen de ne pas montrer tes faiblesses. Un moyen d'oublier que tu l'aimes.

Elle me sourit.

- Vous devez parler, Harry.

- Je... j'ai tellement peur qu'il me laisse... je balbutie, la gorge serrée. Peur qu'il parte et ne revienne plus.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi que tu doives dire ça, chéri.

Ginny se relève et m'aide à faire de même, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Son avion part dans une heure.

* * *

J'ai le temps de ressasser cent fois les paroles de Ginny dans le taxi qui me conduit à l'aéroport. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur ma montre ou au dehors qui défilait à une vitesse dont je n'étais nullement sûr qu'elle me convienne mais j'avais surtout l'impression d'être amorphe, incapable de penser. En fait, je crois que j'ai passé la majeure partie de la demi-heure suivant à m'injurier mentalement de tous les adjectifs négatifs que je connaissais, lâche revenant plus souvent qu'à son tour. 

J'ai honte. Honte de n'avoir rien fait avant, de ne pas être aussi brave que ce qu'on s'attendait de moi.

Le taxi s'arrête devant l'entrée bondée. Je baragouine un «merci» précipité au chauffeur qui ne semble pas en faire de cas, sans doute plus intéressé par le billet vert pour lequel je ne demande pas la monnaie. Je suis à l'intérieur du terminal en un temps recors, ma taille assez petite me permettant de me faufiler à travers la foule. Mes pieds ne sont cependant pas protégés par les roues du chariot bagages qui m'écrase les orteils et me fait jurer sourdement.

J'arrive finalement et heureusement devant un bureau d'information. La femme qui se trouve derrière le comptoir mâche, ou plutôt broute, son chewing-gum en regardant un magasine. Elle lève seulement les yeux quand j'actionne la petite sonnette.

- Oui ? demande-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop criarde.

Professionnelle jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés et roses pétants.

- De quel quai part le vol pour Paris ? je la questionne empressement.

- Quai 7 et 21, me répond-t-elle après avoir fixé son écran.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Les vols 478 et 513 partent dans dix minutes, tous les deux pour la capitale française.

- Et comment savoir lequel je recherche ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Et si je vous donnais un nom... ?

- Le code de la British Airlines ne me permet pas de divulguer des renseignements tels que celui-ci, monsieur, réplique-t-elle en levant le menton.

- Écoutez, je dois absolument...

- Ce sont les règles, monsieur, me coupe-t-elle encore.

Je sors mon portefeuille. Ses yeux se plissent, calculateur, et ses lèvres rouges s'étirent sur un sourire révoltant.

* * *

Je comprends désormais ce que disait Ron lorsqu'il tentait de me faire reprendre l'entraînement. «Un peu trop mou» qu'il me lançait. Il faut dire que je n'ai plus autant de temps pour faire du sport alors que lui en a fait son métier. Je l'envie. Il a réalisé son rêve. J'adorais le soccer, franchement, et j'avais même eu des propositions intéressantes. Dans le temps, j'avais cru que, peut-être, je pourrais jongler avec la profession d'homme d'affaires et celle de sportif accompli. 

Quelle blague !

Mais je me fous de tout ça. Draco prend le vol 478 en direction de Paris, sans escales.

Et il part dans 4 minutes. Une voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il est trop tard tandis que l'autre me hurle de courir. C'est cette dernière qui l'emporte sur la seconde.

Le sang bat violemment contre mes tempes et je m'en sens presque aveuglé. Mon coeur bat tellement vite que j'en ai la nausée.

Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Et s'il était déjà parti, oubliant tout, m'oubliant moi... Moi, jamais je ne pourrai.

Jamais.

Je vois le quai 7 de plus en plus près. Des gens s'y trouvent mais je ne vois nulle part Draco. Ces gens regardent par la grande vitrine en saluant de la main, en vain.

Personne ne les voit, personne n'entend mon souffle court et j'aperçois mes yeux qui s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Le vol 478 s'éloigne en direction de la piste de décollage. Mes mains, posées sur le verre transparent, glissent et j'y enfouie mon visage. Je me laisse tomber sur un siège et pousse un long soupir étouffé.

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure à défaut de crier.

Perdu... je me sens si perdu...

Et s'il était parti en me haïssant, comme c'est sans doute le cas... ?

Voudrait-il que je prenne le prochain vol ? Que je fasse affréter un jet et que je l'attende à l'arrivée ?

Voudrait-il encore de moi après que j'eusse été si stupide ?

Mon cellulaire vibre dans ma poche. Je décroche en grommelant.

- Quoi ? Par de larmes, pas de cris ni de course effrénée pour rattraper l'avion ? Je suis déçu...

Des yeux, le coeur battant, je cherche mon interlocuteur dans l'aéroport.

- Où es-tu ? je demande.

- Et si j'étais en route pour Paris ? Est-ce que serais venu m'y retrouver ? fait-il plutôt.

- Draco...

- Est-ce que tu serais venu, Harry ? me coupe-t-il.

- Je... je ne sais pas.

Et la communication est interrompue.

Je me lève précipitamment. Une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, attire mon regard à quelques mètres. Il part lentement. Je cours vers lui et lui attrape le bras, le faisant se retourner.

Son regard gris bleu plonge dans le mien.

- Draco... ton vol...

- Je ne l'ai pas pris. Contrairement à certain, je n'ai pas peur de mes choix.

Son ton me blesse mais je ne sais que trop combien il peut avoir raison. Je me dis que je ne dois surtout pas baisser les yeux. En quelque part, je sais qu'il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

- Aie-je eu raison de ne pas prendre cet avion, Harry ? demande-t-il. Avais-je une bonne raison de ne pas le faire ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Tu ne le sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? répond-t-il à ma place. Tu avances à tâtons, sans trop chercher à savoir ce que tu ressens ou ce que tu feras. Mais j'ai besoin de plus que ça. J'ai besoin de plus que des «peut-être» et des «et si...». Je veux des certitudes.

- Je tiens à toi, je murmure.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je m'agrippe à lui, me foutant bien de l'endroit où nous sommes et de combien de gens nous entourent. Il recule doucement et je ressens pleinement le sentiment de manque.

- On tient toujours un peu aux gens qu'on baise.

Son ton soudainement plus dur et son langage plus cru me font froncer les sourcils. Je comprends pourtant exactement ce qu'il veut. Du concret.

- Je t'ai dit que je serais prêt à prendre des risques avec toi, Harry. Seulement, c'est une aventure qui doit se jouer à deux. J'ai réservé un billet pour le prochain vol allant à Paris. Il ne tient qu'à toi que je le prenne.

Sa main se tend pour effleurer mon visage mais elle retombe contre son flan à mi-chemin.

- Je t'aime, Harry, mais je n'attendrai pas indéfiniment que tu sois prêt.

C'est la première fois. La première fois qu'on me dit ces mots. Ni Ginny ni les autres avant elle ne l'avaient fait. Ce n'était que de l'attachement ou du sexe, surtout avec les derniers hommes que j'ai fréquentés brièvement.

Mes amis me disent qu'ils m'aiment, parfois, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ça reste de l'amitié et de la tendresse. Mais dans sa bouche, ces trois mots si simples me semblent si vrais, si purs, qu'une boule se bloque dans ma gorge.

Quelqu'un m'aime, moi, Harry Potter, même si je suis un type complètement bouché au niveau sentimental et que je peux être un parfait idiot parfois. Moi. Pour moi.

Je m'approche lentement mais sûrement de lui, un sourire timide au bord des lèvres.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, il me semble, fait-il avec une moue, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

J'ai appris qu'il faisait cela lorsqu'il était nerveux. Ses yeux flamboient, mais pas de colère.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et mon regard guerroie avec le sien dans une douce et tendre lutte. Mais je ne suis nullement résistant et son corps m'attire trop. Je pose un baiser au creux de sa mâchoire, là où naissent des frissons lorsque ma langue butine, mutine, lors de l'amour. Je l'entends me maudire d'une voix mourante.

- Je serais allé te retrouver en France, Dray, je chuchote en étreignant sa taille et en y laissant voguer mes doigts. Je l'aurais fait, dusses-je pour cela acheter cette putain de compagnie d'avions.

Il sourit contre mon oreille et mordille mon lobe.

Je le serre contre moi, inspirant profondément son odeur qui a bercé chacun de mes réveils depuis quelques semaines. Elle m'enivre, m'envole, me subjugue complètement.

J'ai trop de fantômes douloureux à expulser de moi pour dire «je t'aime», même si je le pense. C'est un sentiment si grand, tant de sens que de conséquences. J'ai encore peur de son emprise sur moi mais mes caresses transpirent sa force immense.

- Ne me laisse jamais, je murmure.

- Ne me pousse plus jamais à le faire, réplique-t-il sur le même ton.

Je hoche la tête, le nez dans son cou.

- Tu restes encore un peu ? je demande.

- Je vais me faire tuer... grogne-t-il. Mais oui, je reste encore un peu.

- Je vais prendre un congé.

Il s'écarte un peu et me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

- Toi, prendre des vacances ? Je croyais que tu n'en prenais jamais.

- J'ai une bonne raison de le faire, pour une fois, je réplique doucement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il répond en happant les miennes avec une douceur sauvage.

* * *

Il me faudrait des pages complètes pour continuer, pour tout résumer, ne serait-ce que brièvement. Des milliers de mots seraient nécessaires pour décrire le bonheur et la plénitude que mes choix m'ont apportés. 

Je suis heureux.

Le monde n'a pas changé, pourtant, mais mon univers à moi a subit toute une transformation. Je m'ouvre aux autres et je leur parle enfin avec mon coeur, n'hésitant pas à m'attacher, ce que jamais je n'avais réellement fait auparavant. Hermione me dit que je suis un nouvel homme et Ginny que c'est miraculeux de me voir enfin moins coincé... Elle est toujours aussi charmante et amoureuse de Blaise Zabini. Elle veut que je sois le parrain de leur premier enfant à venir.

Oui, je suis heureux. Je le clame sans gêne et le répète silencieusement à Draco, le soir venu. Il est entré dans ma vie en coup de vent, faisant dériver un peu mon existence pour mieux la faire complètement basculer par son amour aussi surprenant que plaisant.

Lorsque je m'endors dans ses bras, je n'ai plus peur de me réveiller seul et désabusé, sale et vide.

Ce n'est pas toujours facile mais nous apprenons à faire avec.

Avec les séjours multiples dans nos deux pays respectifs, les horaires chargés, les disputes inévitables.

Mais je l'aime. Mon ange.

Et ça, c'est une sacré bonne raison de ne pas abandonner.

**FIN**

Bon, c'est pas mal définitif ; je hais la fin.

Mais c'est tout ce que je me sentais apte à pondre, sauf si j'avais peut-être attendu des semaines encore et, franchement, je me sentais vachement débile de tant lambiner.

J'espère juste ne pas trop vous avoir déçue.

Bisouilles et à Bientôt sans doute si tout va bien,

_Ge_


End file.
